Fallen from Flight
by OucdaTiresum
Summary: How will our favorite hero hold up on a torture from his supposedly dead archnemisis. Okay, my summary sucks, so just please read it inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Fallen from Flight**

Warning: **Okay the pairing is obviously Riddler and Batman. I'll just cut to the chase, this is yaoi, so there is malexmale pairings as well, it's going to be rated M for languages and scenes that are inappropriate for our young readers.** (Psst! It's **LEMON!**)

Summary:** After trying to stop a couple of men, Batman was caught off guard and was kidnapped. Waking up to the face of one his enemies that should have been dead three years ago. Shackled to the bed, unable to escape, what will become of him in the hands of his haunting tormentor? You guys! Just read and find out. **

Chapter 1: **Captured by the Past**

As night loomed over Gotham City, the night stalker stealthily followed a suspicious looking group of people huddling at a nearby van, Once they were within his line of vision and calculating how many they were he jumped down to the pavement with such ease. As the men turned turn to look at the intruder only to come face to face with fists and a swift kick which automatically knocked out four men. The three remaining men looked at their fallen comrade then back to the face of their maker. He could see clearly the hesitation written on their faces as they took a step back, but then suddenly charged at him blindly.

"Yousonova-" one of the men yelled at him as they swung the knife towards him but easily dodge it then retaliated with a mid kick to the ribs making the man topple to the ground.

The others then charged at him with their own sets of weapons, as he was finishing off the last of them he felt a sudden dizziness as his vision started to blur, trying to look behind him to see who had hit him with the drug but it was too late as darkness engulfed him before he could make out the culprit.

"Any idea-" "boss" "to him" "How the hell-" "he'll die" "right, Gotham will-" He could hear voices and fragments of their conversations, but could barely decipher what they were talking about. Slowly trying to get a hold of his bearings as he moved his head to the side which was a bad moved as it brought back the dizziness tenfold. Placing one hand on his forehead as if to try and help him ease the pain as he tried to slowly sit up while using his other hand as leverage.

"Ughh," moaning in pain he noticed that he didn't have his mask, he quickly looked at himself and noticed that he wasn't wearing his disguise but was only left wearing a loose white button up shirt and nothing else not even a boxer much less a brief. '_What the hell is this?! Where are my clothes?!' _He thought as the worst brought him to a sudden realization, '_They know who I am!' _Eyes growing wide as this only line of thought kept echoing in his mind like a broken record playing over and over the same exact verse in a tune.

Trying to get a hold of himself he tried to get up by turning to the edge of the bed only to be hindered as he noticed his right foot was being kept in place. Turning to look t the problem and realize his real position and that escaping was no option he could take. As he glared down at the shackle that's bounding his right foot in place, preventing him from even getting up from the bed he was on.

He was about to scream in aggravation but was stopped as the door opened and a stream of light came flooding into the room. Turning to look at the newcomer but was unable to define the person as the light shadowed his identity from him.

"Hmmm, look like our favorite _dark knight_ is finally awake," the stranger spoke mockingly as he started to walk more into the room but not away from the light. He knew without a doubt was a man but was strange to him was that the voice sounded familiar to him. Glaring at the person as he tried to pin point where he had heard that voice before. "or...was it our favorite _sleeping beauty? _" the person spoke again which earned a growl from the man on the bed. "Well, what do you think _Batman_ or should we call you now with your alias as _Bruce Wayne_?" the man asked as he finally came close to the edge of the bed and revealed his true face to Bruce, which earned a shocked look from the young billionaire.

He could only stare at the person who was supposed to have died nearly three years ago. Not moving at all as he took in everything about the person before him, trying to find some sort of explanation on how this could come to be. The man leaned closer as he sat by the edge of the bed, smirking as the stunned look on the other's face.

"What's the matter , cat got your tongue, eh Brucey?"

"How could you be-" Bruce tried to ask as tons of possibilities run through his mind to come up with an explanation for this, but so far none that seemed logical at all.

"Alive?" the man finished for him with sickening sweet tone. "Is that what you want to ask me Brucey?"

" I thought..I thought you were-"

"Dead?" the man once again finished for him. "You see I almost died, but the keyword there is _almost_, after you and your little bird took flight..." the man started his storytelling as he began to walk around the room while making hand gestures with his hand. "I was left to struggle and try to get myself out of there, which I almost didn't make it that is..." he effortlessly moved himself so he was directly in front of Bruce' face which made the younger man move back slightly which he then glared at the man in front of him as he realized what he had done. Seeing that smirk on his face made him scowl even more in anger towards the man. "Someone _oh so kindly saved me from the mean fire_." He finished his tale in a sing song voice as he made his point and middle finger walk unto the bed towards Bruce's thigh which made the young man move his legs away from the man's grasp which wasn't much considering he was still shackled to the bed.

"Stay away from me Riddler," Bruce growled out menacingly at the man.

Moving up close to him slightly not bothered at what the man said as he gently cupped the young man's left cheek, but Bruce tried to move his face away, but his action was halt as Riddle took a tight hold at the lower part of his face. Still trying to move but was forced to look straight at the man.

Smirking cruelly at the young man, "If I were you Mr. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, I would start acting less defiant. You know such behavior won't go unpunished." He said with a soft tone which drastically contrasted with his features at that moment.

**What will happen next?**

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Fallen from Flight**

Warning: **It's pure yaoi meaning it's malexmale relationship, now if anyone s wondering what that means, it mean it's a **_**gay relationship**_**. Okay from here on out there's gonna be some lemons as well rape. Anyone who may have read some of my other stories will understand that I don't hold back on my grotesque graphics. P.S. Just work with me on this now that I have my muse with me, okay. Well without further ado…jul-gi-da! =D**

Chapter 2: **blah blah**

**

* * *

  
**

Still holding tightly on his chin, Riddler gently began to caress Bruce's cheek with his thumb as he moved in a bit more closer onto the young man. Bruce alarmed by the closeness tried to pull away but was kept in place as he stared deep into those emerald eyes, that seems to hold his gaze in place with his sapphire eyes. He didn't notice the hold was gone as they continued to stare at each other but was soon pulled out of his trance once he noticed the older man gently captured his lips in a chaste kiss.

Shocked by the action as he didn't move much less respond to it, but once he got his bearings back, he pushed the older man away from him as he turned his face away to try and hide the blush that was creeping onto his face. As he was doing so he failed to notice the slight smirk that marred the other's face as he was pushed away. Knowing he had definitely cause a great disturbance to the so called dark knight.

"I see your not quite used to these sort of things?"

"Of course not, you bastard!" the young man yelled as he glared with hatred for the other man.

Turning his back on him as he got off the bed and made his way to the door. "Well, no matter, you'll get used to it…" he left those words as he walked out of the door without a backward glance at the man on the bed.

"Riddler," he stopped in his pace but didn't bother to turn around to face the person who had called to him.

"_yeees_?" he replied in a sing song voice as the man stood right in front of him.

"I'm not here to play with one of your mind games much less wait for you." The man said sternly as he glared at him."Finish him now or I'll do it my-," before he could finish his sentence the man known as Two-Face was slammed to the wall, kept in place as he was being strangled.

There was a look of surprise etched on his face but soon tried to cover it with a glare but was ineffective as he was also trying to breathe.

"Don't ever touch him without my permission, got it?" Although it was supposed to be meant as a question but in actuality was a command that was left no room for any argument. Two-Face could see it in those deep pools of emeralds as they gave him a slight shiver at the coldness that they possessed.

Suddenly letting go if him as he stumbled a bit as he was dropped. Once he got his balance back, he looked at the retreating form of Riddler. Wondering what has gotten to him to act as if…as if…his eyes widens a bit as he realized the actions as of a person who gives a shit about something, and that something is actually someone named Bruce Wayne. Smirking at his revelations, he then turned to walk to the opposite direction.

Not knowing what time it is much less how many hours had passed, Bruce was too tired from what had occurred since his capture that he then welcomed darkness with open arms.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
